


Incompletely Together

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun needs a cigarette. Changmin needs a kiss.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Incompletely Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun slammed the door to the alley just as his manager shouted, "You have five minutes." The heavy metal door clanged shut. Yoochun grabbed the railing on the small platform and vaulted over it to the concrete below. This space, between metal bars and a brick wall, transformed into a sanctuary for a mere five minutes.

The thin strip of sky between the tall buildings was gray. Rain formed a cool mist, a reprieve from the humid summer weather.

His hands shook as he fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He flipped open the top, shook it, and closed his lips around a filter before pulling the box away. It slipped back into his pocket. Yoochun grabbed his lighter, but his hands were already moist and it clattered to the blacktop. He swore, bent down to pick it up and ended up kicking it a few feet away.

Yoochun sighed and leaned back against the wall for a moment. Such a little thing and irritation was strong, ramming through him. Everything was irritating him today. Hence why he needed a cigarette.

Footsteps let him know someone else was there. And whoever it was moved close. Yoochun's eyes flew open, and then widened. The lighter flared. Yoochun didn't move.

_Changmin._

_Changmin._

_Changmin._

The maknae rolled his eyes and said, "So now, when I'm trying to be helpful, you decide to quit smoking?"

And Yoochun smiled. So hard, so wide. The flame died and Yoochun lurched forward, arms around Changmin's neck. His dongsaeng stayed stiff for long seconds, and then relaxed and his arms went around Yoochun's waist. Changmin never was one for public hugs, or private hugs. Hugs and kisses were things that were meant to be shared with the one you love, is how Changmin always explained it. With enough SoJu though, Changmin would show his hyungs how much he loved them.

It hurt Yoochun a little because this hug was stiffer than normal, but it also lasted for a lot longer than it needed to.

"What are you doing here?" Yoochun whispered into his ear.

"Filming. Same as you."

"Needed a break, huh?"

"Yeah."

Yoochun finally pulled away, because he most definitely needed a cigarette. This time when Changmin held out the lighter, Yoochun leaned into the flame and inhaled. After a couple of drags, Changmin took the cigarette and sucked down a couple of his own. They were still so close, Changmin's arm still around his waist.

"People are stupid," Changmin said.

Yoochun laughed. "That's about how I feel today. Everything okay?"

That question alluded to more than their current projects. They both knew it.

Changmin frowned at the cigarette. He took another drag and gave it back to Yoochun. "More or less," he finally said.

Yoochun's throat closed, but he nodded. "Yeah. Same."

"It's weird," Changmin said.

"What is?"

"Seperation."

"Yeah."

Jaejoong would have hugged him. Yunho would have said something supportive and leader-ish. Junsu would have been confused and asked to clarify.

Yoochun understood.

"I ... I keep thinking of it as a song. With the melody and bass lines seperated," Changmin continued, not looking at Yoochun. "You play a song with just the melody and it sounds good, but incomplete. Five lines of notes. Essential for the song. Lost when they're alone."

Hot tears stung in Yoochun's eyes. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Changmin tightened his hold, and Yoochun leaned against his shoulder. The cigarette fell to the wet ground. The orange glow faded and darkened.

"I miss you," Yoochun said into Changmin's neck, lips against the cool skin.

"Same," Changmin said, voice hitching.

Fingers touched his cheek and Yoochun lifted his head. He was surprised and not really surprised when Changmin kissed him. A press of lips, and then another and another. His tongue touched Yoochun's lower lip for only a moment and then a sudden noise made them jerk apart.

Yoochun shut his eyes and leaned against the bricks again. A hand pushed into his pants pocket for a moment. He didn't dare open his eyes, not yet. The moment lingered.

Lips touched his briefly. "Call me."

Yoochun did not want to watch him walk away. Not again, so he stayed there. He wanted to call Changmin, but he wasn't sure how. Discreet questions of people they both knew, he figured. Someone he knew had to know Changmin's number.

He wanted another cigarette, but the heavy metal door opened and his manager shouted at him. With a sigh, Yoochun pushed away from the wall. With hands in his pockets, he went around the stairs, up them and into the studio.

The day passed in a blur of lights and lines and fuck ups. His lines were muffled and wound around the other, and he apologized more than he ever had. The staff was worried, and they called it quits early.

It wasn't until Yoochun sat in the safety of his car that he found it. A lighter. A red one. Not his. Drawn in permanent marker on one side were five music notes. On the other side was a phone number.

Yoochun smiled, pulled out his phone and called Changmin as he drove.


End file.
